Without You
by The Bud
Summary: A song helps me through a rough time


Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel and I don't own the Dixie Chicks.. even though I wish I did.  
  
Please don't sue me... I might enjoy it.  
  
  
Hello there one and all! I don't listen to much Girl country.. but I saw a vidio with these beautiful women on it,  
  
and they were naked. No, I didn't watch the vidio for that, I watched it because  
  
of the symbolitry of being alone, helpless and naked against everything out there, and I listened to  
  
the words and they reminded me of the love of my life. I feel hurt and angry and like I've been stripped to the core  
  
to be born naked against a cruel and cold world and this song really fit.  
  
It's called "Without You" and it's by the Dixie Chicks. This and another song  
  
I think called "I can't Lie To Me" just fits everything so perfectly. Then I got to thinking  
  
about how Rogue and Gambit went through this very same thing and how wonderfully theripudic  
  
it'd be to write about it. So here you go, a story by the same name of  
  
a song that reminds me of the best love ever lost.  
  
  
"Without You."  
  
"Rogue," The lanky cajun breathed against the cold winter wind. " I can still love you."  
  
He waits, his heart beating wildly in his southern chest as the harsh cruelality of the hurt woman   
  
before him leaves the wind to sting bitterly at his salty and tear stained eyes.  
  
  
"You said once you didn't love me anymore, swamprat." Rogue bit back. "Then you came back to me when  
  
the chase was a challenge again, when no one else would have you." She turned away to hide her own tears.  
  
"Then, I took you back, like the fool Ah am, Then you break my heart in two again and leave it in pieces on the floor."  
  
She exclaimed as she looked to the stars fading behind the growing snow clouds. " After you left me the first time,  
  
I never believed you again when you said you loved me. Do you know how hard it  
  
is to live with that kind of hurt?" She said as she spun around.  
  
  
"Cheri, Without you, I've lost my way." Gambit pleaded to ears that were tired of constant excuses. "Don' you ti'nk  
  
I be hurting too?" He asked with welled eyes as he attempted to sooth her."  
  
  
"Gambit.. Ah. Ah don't know where to go from here. True, you were there once or twice when the  
  
big, bad ol' world came down, but what about the small things? A hug? A love note?" She asked with a longing heart.  
  
"My heart always came in second place. You never understood." Rogue said as she filled with remorse for  
  
all that was lost now. "Ah just need to get it through muh head Your better off now, and I need to tell  
  
my heart that I'm better off, without you." She cried softly as she held herself and bowed her head.  
  
  
" Ma petiet belle, Ah don tin'k Ah can really live w'out you... I don' ti'nk I'm really ok." He said  
  
to the wind. "I never knew you wanted t'ngs like dat. Gambit no want to be alone no more." He said, almost whistful.  
  
  
"Ah've been alone!" Rogue screamed in anger. "When Ah met you, Ah thought Ah'd never have to go through that  
  
again! Ah cannot live thinking every second you spend with me is out of pity!" She screamed as she  
  
threw her hands in the air out of fustration. " Pity!" She blasted." Ah have to spend my life  
  
alone and in shame because the only person Ah ever loved like this never loved me and only  
  
stayed with me out of pity." She sneered. "I feel like Ah've lost every ounce of love Ah ever gave you!"  
  
  
"Dat hurt." He said. "I really do love you, Rogue, Gambit, he just confused. Please listen to me," He begged.   
  
"Just one more chance is all Remy ask.  
  
  
" No, Remy. Ah.. just can't. I'll never, ever believe a word you say anymore.  
  
You love me, then you don't, then you want me back, then every girl you ever looked at  
  
is all you can think about. You don't love me." She reasoned. " You want security. someone to fall  
  
back on. The life you promised was a lie."  
  
"All I wanted is for you to love me, Marie." Gambit softly whispered.  
  
  
"Ah guess you got what you wanted, Gambit." She threw back as she started to fly away.  
  
"What about me?" 


End file.
